The Lost Akito!
by zone-out
Summary: The Sohmas have found themselves living a crummy horror story! What will happen when Shigure and Akito are found missing! Read and find out. FINISHED!
1. Named Chapter One

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket characters do not belong to us. T-T 

It was a dark and stormy night DUN DUN DAAA!!!

No really it was DARK and STORMY and at NIGHT time…MUHAHAHA

A#1/N: This will be the one story you will ever read that will completely rock your socks and blow you out of the water. I don't mean to brag but it's that good (HAHA I can tell you are bubbling with jealously). Okay I'm bragging but I have the right because the story is amazing! Prepare yourself for the ultimate reading experience… THE LOST AKITO!

A#2/N: From the other author. I don't know what she is talking about. This will make no coherent sense, so good luck trying to follow this story.

**Chapter one: Named chapter one. (lack of creativity)**

"I can't believe they are still alive, who could have done such a thing?" The mysterious detective mutters to himself, under his breath, (yet it is still audible to everyone around him). "Someone call an ambulance."

"When they wake up… if they wake up do you think we can find out who did this unspeakable crime?" Another mysterious person asks who has come from nowhere.

"Doubtful… they may have been traumatized." He whispers to the wind. "What could have been the motive? I wonder so often why humanity has people that commit such horrible offenses?"

The sirens of the ambulance came closer as the mysterious detective walks away dropping a single cigarette into the wind, setting on fire everything in the area and destroying any evidence for the crime.

"Who could have done such a horrible thing?" he comments to himself as continues to walk away unaware of his own contribution to the destruction.

It was a normal night (a dark and stormy normal night). Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were doing whatever they do on dark and stormy nights. Lightning flashed, thunder rumbled and so did Shigure's stomach!

"Dinner is ready!" exclaimed Tohru enthusiastically. In a flash, Shigure came running out of his office and sat down at his normal spot at the table.

"Oh, Tohru-kun, my flower, you make the most wonderful meals!" he laughed dramatically as he waved his chopsticks in the air.

Moments later Yuki and Kyo came down to the table as well.

The group sat at the table enjoying their meals when Tohru asked. "Shigure-san, Kyo-kun, how was your trip to Akito-san's?"

Shigure opened his mouth as if to answer, when Kyo so rudely interrupted.  
"Trip! TRIP!! What a waste of MY time! That #$#$ Akito wasn't even there! I swear the next time I get a hold of his scrawny little neck I'll…" growled Kyo as he wringed his hands around the napkin, but immediately stopped when he saw Tohru's look of horror! "What I mean is that…ah…just forget it…"

"Baka neko."

"What was that ya #&$ RAT!!!" screamed Kyo as the lights went out.

"Eeep." Cried Tohru. The room was pitch black, except for the flashes of lightning from the storm that was still raging outside.

Deadly silence clouded over the group no one dared to move. A knock came from the door causing Shigure and Tohru to scream bloody murder.

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, quickly go answer the door," Shigure ordered.

"It's your house you answer the $$ door!" yelled back Kyo (apparently the weather made him weak but his mouth was working just fine.)

"Honda-san are you alright?" asked Yuki with a worried tone in his voice.

"Ah…Hai."

After a long debate with Kyo, Shigure said his farewells and dramatically goes to answer the door. (By this time the person at the door was getting really impatient and was pounding at the door, who could blame them it was pouring outside!).

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru, all waited in silence for Shigure's return, but it never came.

"Ah...guys…um… what do you think is taking him so long?" Tohru asked with a hint of fear.

"Maybe someone should check," Yuki suggested.

"Great, why don't you check ya #$& rat."

Sighs, "Fine."

Yuki proceeds through the hallway. It was so dark he had to run his hand along the wall so that he had an idea where he was going. There was a faint howling that swept through the hallway as he got closer to the door. When he reached the door to his utter HORROR there was no one there. Nothing, not even the door, it was ripped off. Despite himself he screamed in high pitched girly fashion.

Tohru, at hearing this, leapt to her feet but tripped over the table in the process. Kyo ran to her side and helped her up and they both stumbled to where the door used to exist. There they found Yuki gaping out at nothing, because there was nothing there!

Tohru shrieked, "SHIGURE!"

Kyo looked out in disbelief. What could have happened!?

When lightning struck, they all turned around to find that a raven was sitting on the floor tapping it with its talons, there next to its feet laid a shiny object. "Shiny. Shiny," proclaimed the raven.

All three of them stared in disbelief not able to say anything, the raven just talked!

Gathering her courage Tohru asked the raven, "Have you seen Shigure-san?"

With a mysterious glint in its eye the raven replied, "Nevermore." Then flew off out of where the door was supposed to be.

Kyo was losing it (Hey so are we!)"What the $# is happening!? Missing doors and now talking crows!"

"Ravens," Yuki corrected, "talking ravens."

"Eh? What about Shigure-san we should all be really worried!" cried out Tohru who was extremely shaken at this time.

"Honda-san don't worry, I'm sure Shigure will be fine…maybe," Yuki reassured.

"Oi, what's this?" Kyo inquired as he bent down to pick up the shiny object that had originally attracted the raven. "AHH! A knife! What the #$#!" Kyo screamed as he scrambled back dropping the knife.

"Knife? Eh?? Oh no Kyo-kun are you okay!" Tohru asked with concern laced into her voice.

"Fine," he replied nursing his bleeding finger.

"Hmm…knife, missing door, talking raven, this can only mean one thing…Shigure's dead." Yuki said nonchalantly.

"EH??? No!...I mean how could this happen!!"

"Honda-san don't worry I am just joking let's not jump to conclusions."

"Eh…heh…hai."

Yuki turned slowly around facing no one in particular, "It does seem like one of those crummy horror stories doesn't it?"

Flash of lightning for dramatic effect….DUN DUN DAAAA!!!!

**END CHAPTER (maybe story)**

A#1/N: If you didn't catch the motto to our story yet it's…Smoking is bad for you, it can kill. Well wasn't that story just great! I know! And you can read more because we are going to have more chapters…I think. Well anyways REVIEW!! And really I don't mind flamethrowers because they make me laugh.

A#2/N: I do agree with author#1, smoking is a horrible thing to do, and it's icky too. Besides that everything is well...never mind. Hope you liked it! -; Just don't send us flamethrowers if you liked it, we don't like them that much.


	2. The Chapter after Chapter one

Disclaimer: We did not make up these characters or there special abilities as much as we wish it we do not own Fruits Basket. sigh…

A#1/N: Hello All! If you are reading this then that means you have probably finished reading the first chapter and you enjoyed it so much you just had to read this second chapter because it is THAT good! (run on sentence! YAY! I defy grammar in the authors notes! HAHA) Read on and enjoy!!

A#2/N:YEAH! We are actually starting a second chapter! Please enjoy?

**Chapter two: The chapter after chapter one.**

"What are we going to do? Where are we going?" Tohru asked exasperated as they ran through the woods with the lightning randomly flashing its blinding lights, "Kyo-kun are you okay?"

A grunt was issued from a giant running blue tarp.

"Oh good it seems the tarp is protecting you from the rain," Tohru commented.

The trio continued to run in the pouring rain until they finally made it to Yuki's secret base.

"Uh, Yuki-kun what are we doing here?" Tohru asked confused.

"We must protect the flowers at all cost! Hurry Honda-san take the blue tarp and help me cover my garden!" Yuki cried out.

Before Kyo even knew what was happening he was stripped of his tarp and left out in the rain. "WHAT ARE YOu doing…" he said with little enthusiasm, the rain was really draining him of his energy. Slowly he turned to see Yuki and Tohru spreading _his_ tarp over Yuki's beloved garden.

"Sorry Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun insisted we protect the secret base!" Tohru apologized.

"Why don't you stop standing around and help out baka neko," muttered Yuki as he pounded the nails into the ground in order to hold the tarp down.

By some miracle they were able to lay the tarp over the garden without any major injuries, that is, until Kyo slumped to the ground landing in a puddle and transforming. "EH? Kyo-kun are you alright!!" yelped Tohru.

"Rain…wet…tired…" was the only response from the now sleeping neko.

"Ah! Yuki-kun what are we going to do!" Tohru cried as she jumped around in ultra super panic mode.

Yuki ran up to Tohru to try and calm her down when the howl of a pack of wolves could be heard in the distance. This caused Tohru to panic even more. "Danger, DANGER! My mother always told such horrible stories about people getting eaten by wolves!"

'Eh? Why would her mom talk about such scary things?' asked Yuki to himself as he watched Tohru jump around in circles. "Honda-san calm down it's okay…" he said trying to calm her down.

"WOLVES! DANGER! We are all going to DIE!!"

"Honda-san how about we head to the main house for safety (wolves or Akito-san…hmmm…tough decision but this is for Honda-san's sake!)" he suggested politely.

Regaining her composure Tohru swooped down to pick up the sleeping kitty (AWW) and his clothes. "Hai!"

The rain continued to fall heavily on the three as they hiked the long distance towards the main house. Lightning and thunder continued to jeer at them along the way. When they reached the main roads they noticed an eerie silence as the storm came to a brief pause and not even the cars were zooming about (How bizarre?).

"The silence is unnerving," Tohru commented to herself as they walked down the road. As if to respond to Tohru's comments she heard a third set of footsteps coming up behind them. Quickly she and Yuki turned around, only to find that no one was there. An unwelcome chill ran down Tohru's spine. "Did you hear anything?" she asked Yuki hoping it was just her imagination.

"I thought so…" he said quietly," it sounded like a third pair of footsteps."

"That's what I thought I heard as well," she mumbled as she turned around to walk towards the main house, but there in front of her and Yuki was a cloaked man blocking there way. His whole aura was emitting off dark mystery as he stood there with no intention on moving. Fear struck through Tohru as she saw the man that she almost dropped Kyo (who was still sleeping).

"Would you please move?" asked Yuki with slight irritation.

The stranger made no response and remained in his position.

"Move now, please," Yuki demanded through clenched teeth.

The stranger lifted his head just slightly revealing a hockey mask that covered his whole face. And what was that on his mask, blood? SHIGURE'S BLOOD!?

"Uh…Yuki-kun…maybe we should…" Tohru began.

"Way ahead of you Honda-san…RUN!!" he yelled as they dashed off past the mysterious man.

At a surprisingly smooth part of sidewalk Tohru miraculously tripped, falling with the still sleeping kitty in her arms. Yuki turned around as everything flashed in slow motion before his eyes. He could see the mysterious man walking up the sidewalk towards them. Tohru on the ground cried out "I'll be okay Yuki-kun, save yourself."

"NOOOOOOO! Honda-san!" Yuki cried out dramatically while coming back to help her up.

Yuki pulled Tohru up to her feet and just as Tohru bent down to pick up Kyo there came the dreadful pop noise followed by a cloud of orange smoke. (Oh no Kyo has turned back to his human form and he's got no clothes on!) The stranger was getting closer, they had to make a run for the main house if they wanted to stay alive. Grabbing Kyo's clothes from Tohru's grasp Yuki threw them at Kyo, "Quickly put on the clothes as we run!"

Kyo looked at him in disbelief, "WHAT! What are we running from?" he inquired as he started putting on his clothes.

"That!" Yuki yelled as the cloaked man was getting closer, "Now hurry up!"

It took Kyo only one look at the mysterious man till he realized the desperateness of the situation. Without a second thought he began to hop down the road as he pulled his pants up. Yuki grabbed Tohru's hands which were covering her eyes and began to drag her along with him.

They ran as fast as they could till at last they made it to the main house. Kyo (now fully dressed), Yuki, and Tohru all jumped in and locked the gate behind them just as the mysterious man came running up. He started pounding on the gate just as the rain started to fall once again.

The three of them started to make their way up to the house when Yuki noticed that Akito's window was open during this time of storm. "Why would Akito-san leave his window open if it is pouring outside?" Yuki muttered.

As the pounding started to get louder Tohru called back to him, "Yuki-kun won't you please come inside?"

"Huh? Oh…right," he said as he began to run towards shelter.

As they entered the main house Momiji bounced out to happily greet them. "Listen, listen have any of you seen Akito-san? He's missing and no one can find him."

"Oi, aren't you at least wondering why we are here?" asked an enraged Kyo.

"Hmm…Tohru-kun why are you guys here?" said Momiji cheerfully.

"Oi, stop ignoring ME!"

"Uh…well Momiji-kun, Shigure-san is missing," began Tohru.

"Not to mention our door. And a talking raven came to us and we heard wolves howling, and then we were chased here by some mysterious man," added Yuki.

Momiji looked at Yuki as if he was crazy, "Yuki are you okay?"

"Fine," he replied not catching on to what Momiji meant.

Kyo stopped the conversation by looking off into the distance and stated gravely, "So Akito is missing as well…I wonder what this could all mean." Thunder rumbled as he said this for dramatic effect. DUN DUN DAAA!!!

**CHAPTER END (or is it?)**

A#1/N: Hello future reviewers (hint hint) wasn't that just great yes I know it was! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it…HAHA. It's a miracle I know, but Kyo doesn't swear in this chapter wow o0. Blah I am tired…and hungry.

A#2/N: AHH! That was so hard. Chapter two is never enjoyable to write. Not that I have ever written past chapter one, but still. Well as author #1 tells me the plot thickens, kind of. I am still confused about what is going on and how to get to the ending but that is not your problem it's mine so I'll stop my whining. Anyway the next chapter should be better, hope you enjoyed. Ahh! I have bags developing under my eyes, yet again my problem.

Oh and a BIG thanks to our two lone reviewers!

Larry Kotter: Glad you liked out story so far hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

Haruko Sohma: Here's the next chappie. Thanks!!


	3. The Chapter we can't agree on a name For

Disclaimer: Sorry Fruits Basket that we ruined your wonderful characters and story plot with our randomness. We don't own you though so be happy.

A#1/N: These notes are becoming repetitive sigh. ISN'T THE STORY JUST GREAT! I KNOW IT IS!!! XD

A#2/N: Is it just me or do you find it confusing trying to find out what the Sims people are saying? Okay, that isn't the point. In fact there is no point to my rambling, so you can just skip this maybe I'll have something to say later.

A#1/N: It's not just you the Sims are confusing -!!

A#2/N: Yeah! It's nice to know I am not alone in the world on the whole Sims thing. ON TO THE FIC!!!!!

A#1/N: YAY I am so happy (warm and fuzzy feeling) I know everyone out there is feeling the same with those wonderful words…ON TO THE FIC!!!

A#2/N: Actually I am kind of dreading this…

A#1/N: That's because no one agrees with you accept on the Sims ON TO THE FIC…(warm and fuzzy feeling)

A#2/N: Yet again I feel so alone. ON TO THE FIC!!! (finally)

**Chapter three: The chapter that we can't agree on a name for.**

The storm raged on and on and on…for drama. As the Sohmas and Tohru sat discussing the odd events the power flickered and went out. And in unison Yuki and Kyo groaned, "NOT AGAIN!"

Tohru cried out, again, and then declared her worry for Shigure. Nobody else seemed to care.

Just then white Haru came walking in, "No this isn't the kitchen…" he sighed to himself, and was about to walk out of the room when Tohru spoke to him.

"Ahh Hatsuharu-kun it so nice to see you, wait to dark I can't see you, rather to hear your voice."

"Wait what is that, I hear a voice, sounds like Tohru. Ignore the voices, ignore the voices."

"No really Hatsuharu-kun it is me Tohru, you just can't see us because it is so dark," Tohru cooed.

"Eh? Why is it so dark?"

Yuki sighed, "He's just noticed this...?"

"Oh Yuki where are you?" Haru said moving towards the darker corners of the room. At last he stumbled over someone.

"What was that for you #$& cow! Stop walking around when you can't see!" (Ah yes who is this person Haru could have stepped on…any guesses? YAY…and the swearing returns)

"Kyo you're here to?" asked white Haru, wait insults are registering, "WHAT WAS THAT YOU #$& CAT!? YOU WANNA FIGHT!" screamed the now black Haru as he swung his fists blindly in the dark. Finally making contact, "HAHA hit you KYO!!"

"Oi, Haru that isn't me you're hitting," said Kyo

"What?"

"Ouch!" cried out a mysterious voice.

"Uh…who did I hit?"

Almost at Haru's command the lightning flashed giving everyone a brief glimpse of the bloody hockey masked man Haru had just hit!

Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs as they jumped back in terror.

"The mysterious masked man! How did he get in here!?" yelled out Yuki.

Momiji also cried out, "You're not insane he's real!!"

"Where is he I can't see anything," said Kyo as his eyes darted back and forth sweeping the room.

They all kept inching farther and farther backward until they hit a wall. "We're trapped!"shrieked Tohru, "It's over we are all going to die! Mother I am coming."

"Honda-san it's okay I'll protect you!" declared Yuki.

Another flash of lightning and the masked man was shown once again walking slowly towards the terrified group of teenagers.

"It's all over!" screamed Momiji as he shut his eyes tight (no point though since it is already pitch dark…hehe).

_Meanwhile…_

Hatori was down in the cellar with a flashlight checking the reason for the power outage when he heard screams coming from upstairs. Fearing that he could do nothing without light he went to the fuse box and reconnected the severed wires. Quickly he moved to run upstairs, (haha Hatori running can you imagine! Not that he doesn't seem athletic he just doesn't seem the type to run) following the sound of desperate cries for help, _'What is going on?'_

_Meanwhile the other Meanwhile…_

The group of hysteric teenagers tried to move towards the door, while begging for their lives.

"Yuki, why do you hate me?" the masked one muttered in threatening tones.

"How do you know my name? Get away from me you freak," Yuki cried out in terror.

"Please just let us leave in peace," Tohru begged. "My mother always said… actually I can't think of anything for this situation. Sure she was a gang member but she never really was in this type of situation. But… well…"

"Why do the rest of us have to pay because of your Yuki fetish? Leave us alone," Kyo exclaimed hysterically.

"What was that I hear baka neko. Are you too much of a coward to fight some masked man?" Yuki challenged.

"I don't see you fighting him either #$& mouse," retorted Kyo.

"That is because you can't see anything, baka. Why do I even waste my time talking to you?"

Kyo opened his mouth as if to say something but was so rudely interrupted by the voice of the masked man with a cloak.

"Silence, you guys, you're supposed to fear me! Stop your foolish bickering and scream for your lives! (insert creepy evil laugh here) MUHAHAHA!"

"WE were in the middle of an argument!" Kyo spat furiously.

"FEAR ME!!" screamed the masked man as he pulled a chainsaw out from underneath his cloak and started it up.

Their faces twisted in pure horror as they heard the rattling sound that could not be mistaken for anything else but a CHAINSAW!

"Are you mad!" screamed Haru.

"Yes. Now die!"

They shrieked and yelped as they try to find the exit. To their relief the power finally came back on only to reveal that the only exit was blocked by the masked man, no wait…madman who was only moments ago behind them.

The teenagers clumped together, because even though they now had light it didn't change the fact that this madman had a chainsaw. Just then Hatori made it into the room with all the noise. He looked up to see that there were actually two madmen. Hatori being a doctor and quite clever commanded, "Aya back away from the children and put down the chainsaw. Shigure same goes for you."

"Oh Ha-san you're no fun!" came Shigure's muffled whines behind the hockey mask.

"Shigure, Ayame, what were you doing," asked Hatori.

Ayame took off his mask and whipped his long silver hair out of his cloak, "Tori-san! Just a little prank, HAHAHA"

"Prank…PRANK what in the &$# were you thinking you could have killed us with those chainsaws!" Kyo screamed thrusting his fists into the air.

"Kyo-kun no need to worry, see we removed the chains no harm done!" replied Shigure smiling, "Oh boy, you should have seen your faces, haha."

"You're gonna die!" Haru, Yuki, and Kyo hollered, their aura's growing around them.

"Hey wait, I sacrificed more then the rest of you, I lost my door. Don't hurt me!" Shigure pleaded.

"And this is our fault?" Yuki smirked darkly at this comment and his eye's showed no mercy.

"We're gonna pound you into the ground, you'll regret the day you were born, you $#$& # &#$ &$#$ !&#$# ##$ &#$#!!!!" yelled Haru and Kyo as they charged.

"Eeep. Guys don't hurt me I'm fragile!" cried out Ayame.

"You should have thought of that before you ever started this prank!" spat Yuki.

The three approached Shigure and Ayame cornering them.

"Um…guys maybe you should…" the rest of Tohru's words being lost to the hollers of the dying Ayame and Shigure. Momiji pulled out a sucker and offered it to Tohru, while Hatori just walked away.

Those poor souls, the mysterious detective looked down at Shigure and Ayame's beaten bodies. "I will make it my job to find out who did this to you!" he said dramatically. "I can't believe they are still alive, who could have done such a thing?" The mysterious detective mutters to himself, under his breath, (yet it is still audible to everyone around him). "Someone call an ambulance."

"When they wake up… if they wake up, do you think we can find out who did this unspeakable crime?" Another mysterious person asks who has come from nowhere.

"Doubtful… they may have been traumatized." He whispers to the wind. "What could have been the motive? I wonder so often why humanity has people that commit such horrible offenses?"

The sirens of the ambulance came closer as the mysterious detective walks away dropping a single cigarette into the wind, setting on fire everything in the area and destroying any evidence for the crime.

"Who could have done such a horrible thing?" he comments to himself as continues to walk away unaware of his own contribution to the destruction.

A horrified Akito came walking up the sidewalk and gaped at his flaming house. "That's the last time I take a walk."

As he said this the lightning flashes and the thunder roars, for dramatic effect.

**THE END(or so we think)**

A#1/N: Phew it is FINISHED and it was amazing! Yes I know you all thought we didn't know what we were doing but in fact we did! See it was planned all along…HAHAHA! So who guessed the ending? Was it surprising…okay maybe not… That was fun I feel so happy we finished. Well review PLEASE!

A#2/N: Kind of anticlimactic don't you think? It just seems too mean to hurt any characters other then Aya and Shigure. Well, that was one of the most bizarre things I have ever written. Author #1 has written some pretty strange things so I can't speak for her. Well, I hope you liked it and I am excited to find out your opinions. If you didn't understand something, well, tough luck, life may confuse you deal. No I am just kidding, -; I don't know what to say. bye bye… for now!

A#1/N: Sorry we were so mean to Kyo throughout the story. We really do like him, but he's just so easy to make fun of. Oh, and nobody dies in this fic not even Shigure and Ayame. -.-

Thanks Reviewers!!

**Larry Kotter: **Thank you so much! Your reviews are so kind!! Now tell your friends about our story and tell them to review. -

**Haruko Sohma: **Thanks so much for your reviews! We are so happy you continued to read. Hope you find the ending satifying. hehe. :D

**Waterangle: **Thanks for the review. scratches head. Though it did sort of confuse us...OH WELL ReView appreciated! THANK YOU!


End file.
